Final Fantasy 13 Chatroom 7:The Alternative Ending
by OFFPKH2
Summary: 5 years after Bhunivelze unleashed Chaos, Crystal and Kyle are one of the only people left in the Infinity. Now, they are on a quest to restore order, but the Sanctum is still around. Can they complete the quest without being killed? Rated T for safety.


**Final Fantasy 13 Chatroom 7: The Alternative Ending**

**By: OFFPKH2**

**Prologue**

* * *

**Lightning: You do know that you never finished 7, right?**

**Me: I know! This just popped into my mind!**

**Hope: So, what's going to happen here?**

**Me: Um, how should I explain... the original gang is all but gone and Crystal and new OC Kyle are left.**

**Isabel: WHAT! I SWEAR IT ON SHURANUI'S NAME! I WILL KILL YOU!**

**Me: Yeah. I expected that. I only own OC's.**

* * *

5 years after the event of Chatroom 7...

* * *

**CRYSTAL'S POV**

The world was in doomsday. After Bhunivelze awakend, all of Chaos broke loose.

A blood-red sky loomed above...

The scarred, burnt lands bellow...

No hope...

No gods...

Nothing but despair...

_The Sanctum started it... they completed it... this was what they wanted? A world about to collapse? _I thought. Gazing intently at the sight bellow, where Amy Vale started the Crystal Guardians.

**NORMAL POV**

20 year-old Crystal stood on a hillside. She, along with 21 year-old Kyle, were the last survivors of the War. Many lives were lost, none more important than the Crystal Guardians, those who are sworn by oath to protect the infinity and Etro's crystals. All of her family members and friends died, trying to save her and the Infinity.

A hand touched Crystal's shoulder. With lightning-fast reflex, Crystal had her sword, Dragon Divine Edge, to the throat of the person (or thing) that touched her. The man that stood before her had tan brown, shaggy hair, and hazel brown eyes. He was wearing a slightly torn Ranger uniform, yet, one with the sign of the Crystal Guardians. Crystal was wearing the same thing, only, it was the girl version.

"Oh, Kyle, it's just you." Crystal sighed out in relief.

"Yeah, just me." Kyle said in a mocking tone, "Tell me again, why are we here?"

"Because, one, we need to find supplies and second, this place is very important to me..." Crystal gripped the hilt of her sword, "... this is the place where I last saw them."

Beyond the hill they were standing on, a city. One that had smoke raising into the air, one that had survived through many battles.

The Crystal Guardian Base and Protected City.

The two of them walked towards the once-thriving city. Everything was destroyed. No signs of life were visible through the thick cloud of death.

Crystal sighed. They neared the entrance to the torn city, yet, something stood out. Swords, three of them, stood impaled in the ground, and it looked as if they were standing guard. The same katana blades, but each holding within them different powers, and was wielded by only by the Vale family...

Divine Edge...

These legendary swords are said to be more powerful than any man, animal, or god and are able to give the wielder unimaginable powers.

"So, are you ready?" Kyle asked.

"Just give me a moment." she replied.

Crystal stood and impaled her sword into the ground, with it standing tall next to the other three swords.

"Kyle, I'm ready." Crystal sighed.

"How are you going to defend yourself against the infected?" Kyle asked.

The infected, those who are mixed with a Renegades dark powers. If one person is infected, they are either mutated slightly or are drastically changed into a horrible monster.

A small smile appeared on her face, "I have my ways." Crystal pulled out her dagger.

"Oh, you think that that small weapon will defend you against an Infected?" Kyle asked sarcastically.

"Well, out of respect, I'm leaving Divine Edge here, and you know how horrible I am with bow and arrows." Crystal exclaimed.

As the two of them argued, all four Divine Edge blades glowed golden. All four auras formed one blade. It had the symbol of the goddess on one side, on the other side...

...The symbol of Bhunivelze. This sword was his, but, Crystal's ancestors "stole" it. Crystal picked up the sword. Then, a Time Flower appeared. This certain flower was able to look at images of the past. An image appeared it was of...

Isabel Vale Estheim, a.k.a, Crystal's mom.

"Crystal, if you're seeing this then... The worst has come. If you do not know, me and the rest turned into crystals during the fight with Bhunivelze 5 years ago from this current year." the holographic Isabel said, "The world is probably post-apocolyptic by now. We failed."

By this point, Crystal was in tears. It's been so long since she heard Isabel's voice. Kyle tried comforting her.

"Crystal, I know this is one of the hardest times you're going through, don't give up. If you combined all 4 divine edge blades, good. This will help you on your quest." Isabel said.

"Quest?" Crystal mumbled to herself.

"Yes, a quest to restore balance to this dying world." Isabel said, "Crystal, you are the Infinity's last hope. All you have to do is find Arceus' crystal."

"But, nobody has ever seen Arceus. Even if someone did, they are probably long-gone by now." Kyle argued.

"Yes, it is true that no one has seen that Pokemon for thousands of years, but, Crystal, I know you can do it. You have the gift in which you can locate any crystal in your dreams." Isabel explained, "Crystal, you can deny the quest or, you can accept it. It is your choice. I'm not going to stop you. I've learned from my mistakes."

"Crystal, it's your choice and I'm with you for whatever you choose." Kyle said.

"If you choose to decline: destroy this Time Flower. If you accept: take it with you." Isabel explained. The hologram of Isabel faded away.

Crystal picked up the Time Flower...

* * *

**Me: What do you think?**

**Lightning: -sticks out tongue-**

**Ruby: Child. -rolls eyes-**

**Lightning: Um, who are you calling a child?**

**Ruby: I don't know. Oh wait! YOU!**

**Serah: Light, please calm down.**

**Lightning and Ruby: -arguing with each other-**

**Crystal: Mom, why do you hng out with these people?**

**Isabel: 'Cuz, the stupid author owns you, Amy, me, and a few other people.**

**Me: Who are you calling stupid?**

**Isabel: You, you stupid ** year-old! Why was your age blocked out?**

**Me: Do you really think that I want people to know my age?**

**Ichi: Contest Time! Can you guess the author's age? The winner with the closes age will get a chance to have an OC in this story.**

**Me: Ichi! What do you think you're doing?**

**Ichi: Hey! It's not my fault that you're typing this! Anyways, contest will close by when chapter 3 is in.**


End file.
